The present invention relates to a lamp connection port of a ceiling fan and a lamp shade wherein the connection port has flexible inward protrusions which are able to be quickly engaged with a groove defined in an outer periphery of the lamp shade.
A conventional ceiling fan assembly generally includes a motor casing with a motor received therein and a shaft driven by the motor extends from the bottom of the motor casing so as to connect the blades of the ceiling fan. In order to provide illumination feature, several lamp connection ports extend outward from the motor casing so that each lamp connection port is connected to a lamp shade. In order to fix the lamp shades to the lamp connection ports, screws are used to extend through the lamp connection ports and to securely position the lamp shades. However, each connection port requires at least three screws so as to effectively position the lamp shade and this takes a lot of time to install the screws one by one. Furthermore, vibration and shaking of the ceiling fan may loosen the screws and result in noise due to the impact between the lamp connection ports and the lamp shades.
The present invention intends to provide a quick engaging device that needs no screws and can be assemble the lamp shades to the lamp connection ports easily and quickly.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an assembly of a lamp connection port and a lamp shade The lamp connection port comprises an open end which is enclosed by a skirt portion and a plurality of flexible protrusions extend inward from an inside of the skirt portion. The lamp shade has a flange on a first end thereof and a groove is defined in an outer periphery of the lamp shade. The first end of the lamp shade is engaged with the open end of the lamp connection port and the flexible protrusions are engaged with the groove of the lamp shade.